Nocte Longa
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Alois... Una lágrima cayó por la comisura del suelo para pintar la noche.


"**Nocte Longa"  
****Lady Broken Doll.**

"_Todo aquello que contuve en un suspiro, reventó en una noche"._

* * *

**Disclamer**: Kuroshitsuji no es mío. Sin embargo, el contenido de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra.

**Advertencias: **Narración en tercera persona (Pov.), Narración con estilo poético (Prosa), Empleo de metáforas constante, empleo implícito de relaciones homosexuales (Shonen Ai) y alusión a la Nictofobia.

**Pareja**: Claude Faustus x Alois Trancy.

**Dedicatoria:** A los fantasmas de cada día y a Bluephoenix669.

**Nota de autora:**No era mi plan volver a realizar un oneshot, pero se dio y aquí está.

* * *

**Capitulo Único:  
****Nocte Longa.**

Bajo un silencio sepulcral, negó retumbar su ausencia.

Los tiempos que corrieron sin deseo por detenerse alimentaron su añorado escape. Pero la inutilidad de su cuerpo le obligó permanecer ahí; convertido en una masa desfigurada incapaz de satisfacer un instinto tan básico como salvaguardar la vida.

¿Vida?...

_"Alois"._

Sus parpados cayeron y en las tinieblas de su mente se contempló negando sujetar el hilo de la araña, despreciando su único escape. Su pechó se paralizó y miró sus manos aferrarse al vacío que le rodeaba. Bañado por diminutas gotas de sudor, estrechó las sabanas heladas que rodeaban su cuerpo y al tocar sus hombros, por un accidente retorcido del destino, no logró evitar imaginar aquellas manos clavadas en él. La vergüenza incendió su rostro y un pequeño quejido escapó de sus labios.

Después, todo regresó a lo que era: noche que lo devora todo.

"_Alois"._

Su piel sintió una caricia y no supo si era el viento o las sombras jugando a espantarle. Apretó sus ojos luchando por contenerse. Su palpitar se tornaba pegajoso y aletargado por el peso de su alma. Mordió sus labios forzándose a mantener una calma perdida. Sollozó con fuerza al vislumbrarse una vez más en la orilla del peñasco.

Ahí estaba ese niño de mirada brillante jugando en el acantilado, tentando al vacío, al vértigo y a las sombras.

Pero ante el espejo del tiempo, sólo aparecían unos ojos devorados por el abismo, condenados al olvido; impregnados de sueños rotos y botones marchitos.

Sus manos temblaron, tratando de encontrarse, de tocar su faz y negar el reflejo que aparecía en su cabeza. Ahí estaba él, sin máscara que cubriera su pasado y acompañado por una realidad que le adiestró a romper fantasías y perder la fe.

La esperanza fue inútil.

La salvación, negada.

"_Alois"._

Una lágrima cayó por la comisura del suelo para pintar la noche.

Con voz infantil lucha por convencerse que todo estará bien. Pero tanto como lo desea, tanto como sueña con lograrlo, tanto así se esparcen las sombras hasta hacer brillar el hilo de la araña. Aterrorizado, con el cuerpo entumecido y sin posibilidad de escape, contempla como pequeñas redes relucen por todos lados. De pronto, tiembla porque en el ensordecedor silencio no logra escuchar los pasos de la araña que recorre su habitación.

Postergación sucedida para alimentar el miedo. Lo que tememos es el asechamiento, no el ser devorados. Saber que en cualquier instante de la noche, con luna o sin ella, aparecerá y jugará entre sus dedos como tantas veces, y que quizá, cuando la fatalidad emane de sus poros, se desvanezca nuevamente hasta el día que le plazca dar el ataque final.

"_Alois"._

Agotado, consigue apresarse más. Sus sollozos mueren ahogados, uno tras otro y sin afán de detenerse. Sus ojos se abren levemente y sus pupilas azules lucen erotizadas por el llanto. Su piel destajada y teñida con rastros sangrientos ilumina su cuerpo, alimentando el asechó tortuoso de la araña.

Pasos quedos escondiéndose bajo la cama y sabanas repletas de gotas carmesí, testigos mudos y continuos de la noche; de aquella historia que se cuela por su mente, impidiéndole olvidar el pasado continuo, persistente… Presente.

Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo… Mentiras, depravación, muertes, culpas y un amor desgraciado alimentando el suplicio.

Contuvo el poco aire que le quedaba y con él, la posibilidad de encontrar aquella chispa perdida entre sus ojos, aquella inocencia aterrorizada en su alma, aquella huella de humanidad y calor que se escondía de todos, aquella luz temerosa por ser nuevamente destrozada.

Sin lograr controlarlo, víctima del suplicio en que se encontraba, su mente se plagó de ilusiones ambiguas. De testigos y rastros que no lograba ensamblar en algún sitio. Por un momento deseó pensar que aparecían los fragmentos de su vida, pero de un momento a otro, todo regresó al abismo.

Al abismo que sólo busca el fin. Un fin que retorna a cada instante, un fin que es más bien una misión negada. Una negación al destino de no ser el héroe que emerge entre las sombras y es amado por los demonios; la negación a verse alimaña alimentada del polvo, sin lograr fugar su condena.

Una negación a poseer una luz fragmentada que nadie había descubierto en el fondo de su alma.

"_Alois"_.

Cerró los ojos, absorbido por las horas de terror y vigilia. Su cuerpo poco a poco se recostó sobre la cama y fue cubierto por las sabanas. Los pasos de la araña le mecían sin darse cuenta y sus miedos comenzaron a esparcirse sobre la almohada.

Nadie llorará su ausencia. Nadie pensará de pronto en su risa y la tristeza que goteaba de ella. Nadie extrañará sus manos abrazándole en el silencio de la noche…

Nadie sabrá donde descansarán sus rastros, ni los del amor que llora sin respuesta. Nadie encontrará la luz de las tiniebla…

Nadie le despertará, en esa ultima e irrepetible noche.

"_Alois, despierta…"_


End file.
